Hogwarts: NOT the School of Gossip & Relationships
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: Gossip of relationsips and all that stuff are heard in every corner of the castle. Harry's secret of his crush for Bridgette, as well as Ron's for Hermione, Seamus's for Ana, Manny for Lauryn, etc. is out and spreading all over the castle. Will life threatening events ,including Voldemort's appearance, keep the lovers apart or bring them closer together? Set during the fifth book!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. I only have my own characters= Bridgette, Ana, Lauryn, Todd, Manny, David, Anthony, Hannah, Elida, Mary, and Sam! Also some things in this story might be in the books!**

* * *

"Class, please begin…" Snape said, after giving all the instructions for the potion. Bridgette wiped her forehead and left to get the ingredients.

There were an odd number of students in her class, and she never had a partner, thus making her success rate, well a success.

She began to slice the beetle leaves thinly, almost vomiting when goo, like the insides of a beetle, bled onto her hands. Once finished, she moved on to smashing some elderberries.

Snape constantly walked by the different cauldrons, often judging people's work. But for once, he made a complement, which didn't agree with his dark and selfish appearance.

"Nice job with the beetle leaves…Ms Hohl…" he said coldly, walking by briefly. She almost feinted.

"Thank you sir," she said, leaving to get the worm fat, which needed to be fresh.

She took about a tablespoon of it and rushed back to her cauldron. She then mashed the leaves and the fat together.

Taking a knife, she scrapped off the mixture from the cutting board and she applied it to the potion. Then she added the elderberries.

She did a quick stir and noticed that her potion was complete, and perfect. So she grabbed her flask and filled it.

She breathed a sigh of relief and watched the others.

Harry and Ron got the leaves and the elderberries mixed up, basically slicing the berries and smashing the leaves.

Mary and Hannah were stirring it too much, causing it to bubble more than it should.

Ana and Lauryn were too busy chatting about the new book, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which was apparently the new rage in the Muggle world.

Todd and Hermione weren't talking to each other making the potion hard cause they would end up adding two of one ingredient in.

David and Anthony were arguing about what ingredient should go next.

And finally, Sam and Manny were laughing and making fun of Draco, who was making a face at the goo in the beetle leaves. "Haha, what a sissy" she thought.

Snape at the moment was yelling at Ron. "Mr. Weasly, you are smashing the leaves…If I am…correct…you are supposed to…smash…the elder…berries…" he said, pausing like he always did. "Ten points…from Gryffindor…"

Bridgette began to get impatient as she waited for Snape to notice that she was done. So she took a risk and called him over.

"Sir, I'm finished." She said. Snape turned and stared her down.

"You may go…" he said, turning to yell at Harry for slicing the elderberries.

She ran up the stairs in a hurry. She was done for the day and was ready to read Percy Jackson. She waited for the stairs to turn toward the fat lady picture. Then she swore that she heard a door close behind her as well as a couple "shh"s. she turned, expecting to see someone, but she didn't, and she recalled the password.

"Butterbeer…" she said and gently the door swung open, revealing the spacious room, complemented by the blazing fire, the comfy couches and chairs, and the plush carpet.

She set her potions book on the table by the door, claiming it her spot. Slowly, she walked up the stairs to the Fifth year girls' dormitory, where she saw Elida, sleeping on her bed.

"Blimey, Elida! Why weren't you at Potions!" Bridgette yelled. The pale skinned, scrawny, choppy blond haired girl just shrugged.

"Too lazy, I guess…" was all she answered.

"Mary was complaining about how you never show up…I'd learn a good defense spell quickly, because I'm pretty sure she's going to hex you…" Bridgette laughed at the thought. Elida just frowned.

Bridgette got a change of clothes and headed off to the bathrooms to take a shower.

…

Once Ron and Harry had finished their potion, they ran up the steps so they could get a good nights sleep, they had quidditch practice in the morning.

"I don't know how she did it! Not even Hermione could finish that potion that fast!" Ron marveled as we recalled Bridgette finishing so fast.

"I think she's pretty," Harry said, gazing at the paintings. Ron just looks at him and snorts.

"Well I like Hermione…" Ron says. Harry rolls his eyes. Ron told him about his fantasies all the time. "Did you hear that Seamus like Ana?"

Harry looked at him shocked. "Seamus Finnegan…The boy who likes to blow stuff up, likes the extremely quiet girl who loved books?"

Ron looked at him kind of surprised. "That was mean…Ana's really nice. Don't recognize her as a quiet girl who likes books." And with that their conversation was over. Harry shut the door to the dungeons

Then Harry caught a glimpse of Bridgette up the stairs. He pulled Ron back, who tried to argue with him before he shushed him. Bridgette turned around, looking for whatever she had heard, but they both remained hidden behind a pillar.

Bridgette didn't find anything, so she turned to the fat lady. "Butterbeer." And she escaped into the Gryffindor common room.

"Blimey Harry, you're going to have to talk to her!" Harry sighed.

"I know…"

…

Bridgette put on the fresh pair of clothes that she'd sleep in and she began to braid her hair.

"Curse you wet hair, braiding is not fun in you…" she said to herself, fastening the hair tie around end of her braid.

She walked out and noticed it was still quiet and it seemed as if no one had returned. So she passed Elida, who was asleep again and had no idea that Ana's cat was trying eat her hedgehog, and grabbed her book.

The couch was warm against her silky skin and she almost fell asleep from the comfort. And unknowing that Ron was pushing Harry toward talking to her at that very instant, she jumped when he spoke.

…

"You know you're just like Hermione." Harry said. He could hear Ron slapping his forehead. Bridgette gasped and dropped her book.

"Crap…" was all Bridgette said, focusing on her book. She picked it up, flattening the bent paperback cover and began to find her page. For a couple seconds, she looked up at Harry, who was just standing there, feeling guilty and watching her. "Aren't'cha going to sit down?" Harry smiled.

He walked over to the chair next to hers and picked up her bookmark, which still lay on the floor. On it was her and her friends at Hogsmeade. They looked happy as they all hung onto each other and shoved each other around, laughing as they shoved back.

Bridgette noticed Harry admiring and smiling at her bookmark, so she explained. "That was last year, before the Yule ball and Cedric's…you know…" Harry looked pained as she recalled his death. "I'm so sorry, Harry…" Bridgette comforted.

"He really was there…Voldemort…." Bridgette almost gasped as he said his name, but ignored that feeling in her stomach and nodded.

"I believe you… Aha!" she had found her page and began to read. Or she thought she would. A bunch of laughter roared outside the door, meaning that the classes were out and was all coming back. Things were about to get loud.

"I am going to hex Elida _so _badly when I find her!" Mary yelled fists clenched. Ana and Lauryn giggled and started to talk amongst themselves.

"_Hmm…maybe Ana isn't quiet…_" Harry thought to himself.

…

Hermione stormed over to Bridgette. "How?" Bridgette sank back into her seat, confused and unknowing what to say or even what she was talking about.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Hermione, calm down…" Harry warned. Hermione glared at him and me and then stormed away, to talk to Ana, Hannah and Lauryn.

"What was that about?" Bridgette asked. Harry shrugged, but Todd answered.

"You got a better score on the potion then us. Ours failed." Todd said.

"Hmm, I wonder why!" Manny said.

"Maybe because she has you as a partner!" David yelled at Todd.

A chorus of "OH!" sprung out around us as Todd got burned.

"That one hurt." Todd said, clutching his chest in a joking way. Bridgette smiled and was glad she had her group of guys to make things fun. Except they could be quiet, making reading impossible.

"I'm going to read upstairs, okay guys?" Bridgette asked. Harry watched her get up.

"Night, Bridgette…" he said. Bridgette smiled.

"Night." She got up and grabbed her book. Then she called over her shoulder.

"Good Night, boys!" she said.

They all yelled back, "Night, B-ridge!" Bridgette chucked. That was a nickname she'd never heard before.

…

"Ooh! So what was that Harry?" Manny inquired, smirking at Harry. He looked up unknowing what he was talking about.

"What was what?" he asked. Sam answered.

"Night, Bridgette…" Sam answered, batting his eyelashes. Harry looked appalled.

"It was a friendly gesture!" Harry defended himself.

"No…" Anthony broke the silence. "That was a gesture of "love"…"

"No that was a gesture of "will you get in bed with me"!" Manny yelled. A couple of girls looked disgusted at him. Harry laughed it off with the other guys.

"Yeah sure…" Harry said as he got up and went to the boys' dormitory.

"You know you like her!" Todd said, taunting him as he walked away.

"_Why don't you shut up, Todd!_" Harry though angrily as walked away.

…

Bridgette got to her year's dormitory and realized that a high pitched and squealing Elida wouldn't let her read either. She admired Mary's voice changing hex though…

So she walked down to the fourth years' room where Ginny was painting her toenails, which seemed weird for a girl on the Quidditch team.

"Hi." Bridgette said, letting Ginny acknowledge she was there. Ginny looked up.

"Hey. Everywhere too noisy?" she inquired, gesturing to her book.

"haha yeah…" Ginny smiled and patted the spot next to her. Bridgette walked over and plopped on her bed. Ginny looked back to her mood color changing nail polish.

As Bridgette read, Ginny soon finished. Bored, Ginny looked hopeful at Bridgette's blank fingernails.

"Can I do your fingernails?" Ginny asked politely. Bridgette looked away from her book and looked at her boring nails.

"Why not!" Bridgette said, smiling and putting her book down.

Ginny took her hands and began to paint. "So…" she said, trying to make some small talk. Bridgette gave her, her whole attention, seeing as there was nothing else to do but listen. "How'd you get done so fast in Potions?" Right Ginny was a class forward.

"I've made it before, when I was working in Diagon ally at the potions shop." Bridgette replied, watching the color changing paint dry in seconds.

"Speaking of Potions, I saw Harry giving you some wishful looks during class!" Bridgette jerked her hands back in shock that'd she'd even say that.

"Hey!" Ginny scolded. Bridgette sighed and handed her hands back.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"What wrong with that?" Ginny asked. Bridgette looked confused.

"What's wrong with what?"

"That Harry likes you! What else have we been talking about?" Ginny laughs.

"Harry doesn't like me! I mean seriously! What guy would want me, Ana is so much prettier than me, plus she's smarter!" (** A/N: THAT IS SO TRUE ANA! DON'T YOU DENY IT!**) Bridgette says.

Ginny looks at her surprised. "You don't see it do you! You have those guys wrapped around your fingers! They will do anything for you…especially Harry…" Ginny explained.

Bridgette laughed. "Sure…They're just my friends because of quidditch…oh and by the way, nice job at making the team!" Bridgette was really looking forward to changing the subject.

Ginny smiled, closing the bottle after painting the last nail. "Thanks you too! Those dry in seconds, by the way…" Bridgette thanked her and grabbed her book, ready to go back to her room. Ginny stopped her before left.

"Seriously, think about it…" was all she said before letting Bridgette loose.

That night, Bridgette did think about it…

"_They always hang around me…they are nice to me, almost too nice…they…__**Stare**__ at me…they make me laugh…they are always talking to me, they always follow me…And Harry __**has **__been acting strangely lately…" _Bridgette thought.

"_Oh my god…Ginny is right…"_

* * *

**Hiya. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so PLEASE don't yell at me. Also, this is the first time I am doing third person views, so if I mess up and write "I", "me", "us", "we", etc. I'm sorry and it's because I'm so used to writing first person.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~B-D of A**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bridgette woke up a bit nervous. She had dreamed about her friends acting liker her servants, rubbing her feet and feeding her grapes off of the vine. She shuddered and tried to shake the feeling off. She groaned when she couldn't.

As she shivered, she realized how cold it was. When she looked out the window, little white flakes floated to the ground. She smiled. She always loved the snow…she thought she looked pretty when the snowflakes rested into her dark brown hair. And then her paler skin made her almost blend in, except for what color she did have in her cheeks.

She unbraided her hair, realizing it dried in it and was now extremely wavy, and got it a little bit wet, before combing it out. She put on pants, and a long sleeve shirt, before putting a warm coat, which wasn't the type that made her look fat. Putting on a green beanie cap over her wavy hair, she grabbed her book bag and snuck out to find the library.

When she got to common room door, Ana popped out and she was dressed too. Bridgette smiled.

"Library?" Ana asked. Bridgette nodded. "Great, I forgot about researching for Professor McGonagall's essay due next week!"

"Oh, me too. I was chilling with Ginny last night, because everyone was too loud for me to read Percy Jackson…" Bridgette smiled. "Let's go!"

They escaped into the hall and they rarely passed anyone. On a Saturday, no one was up at seven in the morning, which meant there was no one in the library.

When they got the books they needed, they found a table with some comfy chairs and began to research and copy down information. When Bridgette was just about relaxed, Ana began to ask questions.

"So what were you and Ginny talking about?" Ana asked. Bridgette looked up at her and thought about her reply.

"Um…she told me that she thought that Harry liked me…" Bridgette confessed. Ana had a small look on her face

"Oh…" she said.

"Why? Do you like him?" Bridgette asked politely. Ana began to get frantic.

"What? No…not at all! I don't like him. Why would I like him?" she said really fast. Bridgette just stared at Ana in disbelief…

"Um…I believe that with that answer…you do like him…" Bridgette said, flipping the page of a book.

"So what if I like him! It doesn't matter…it's _you_ he likes…nobody likes me…" Ana said with a sigh. Bridgette slammed her book shut.

"Don't lie to me, Analisa! Everyone likes you! You are the prettiest and smartest in our class, save maybe Hermione for the smartest…second smartest! Seamus likes you! He told me himself. He's trying to get the courage to ask you out!" She clamped her hand over her mouth. Ana just looked at Bridgette, with her mouth wide open and with big eyes. It was against the rules to shout in the library.

"…wait…Seamus likes…_me_?" Ana asked. Bridgette nodded. She sighed. "Who do you like?"

Bridgette thought about it… "No one…" Ana tried to interject, but Bridgette started to explain. "They are all like my brothers…It's a bit weird to like your brother…"

Ana rolled her eyes. "But you have them wrapped around your finger!" Bridgette seemed to realize that was exactly what Ginny had said.

"I guess I do…but I won't take advantage of that fact…" she picked up her papers, but the book back on the shelf and stormed out. Ana just sat there, wondering what had just happened.

…

Had she done something wrong? She couldn't tell.

Ana picked up her things and began to leave. That's when Draco crossed her path.

"Well, well, well! What have we here…" Ana tried to ignore him and get by him, but he blocked her way. "If my ears heard right, Harry likes Bridgette, you like Harry, and Seamus likes you…"

"Go away, Draco! I will hex you so bad if you don't!" she threatened, holding the wand to his neck. Reluctantly, he backed off.

Behind her, she heard him mutter before storming off, "You'll regret that threat…" but she ignored that and walked on.

She was on her way to the common room when Seamus bumped into her. Fear arose in her when she recalled Bridgette's words. _"Seamus likes you! He told me himself. He's trying to get the courage to ask you out!"_

"Hallo, Ana…" he said with a nervous smile.

"Hi." She said simply. She began to walk on when Seamus called to her.

"Wait! Ana…do you…um…maybe…want to…maybe…go to…Hogsmeade…next week?" he asked her. She stared at him and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Seamus, but no…" she said, regretting that she turned him down. She told herself she'd beat herself for it…

"Why? Is there someone else?" Seamus asked. He balled his fists. Ana sighed again.

"Look…Seamus…I like someone else…I know he doesn't like me, but I hope he will…" She confessed. Seamus nodded and stormed off.

A lot of people were storming off from her today…

…

Bridgette headed back to the common room when she found Harry talking to Ron and Manny. She hid behind a pillar and eavesdropped.

"You need to talk to her, mate!" Ron told Harry. Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. They were talking about her.

"I know…but I get so nervous around her…" Bridgette groaned to herself. Why did the guys always get nervous?

"It doesn't matter…you will fight Voldemort and you aren't nervous about that, but when you talk to Bridgette, you're speechless!" Manny pointed out. Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Look…if you felt the same way that I feel about her…you'd realize what I'm going through…she's smart and pretty! I love her blue eyes and her hair. I love that she's outgoing, confident and athletic!" Bridgette was getting moved by his words.

"What about Ana? Rumor has it that she likes you? She's smart, and pretty. Her brown eyes are pretty too!" Ron told him. "And you need to go for Lauryn!" Manny rolled his eyes.

"I don't care that Ana likes me…I don't want Seamus to hate me…" Harry confessed. And then Seamus stormed by them.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Manny asked.

"Ana turned me down when I asked her to Hogsmeade next week! She said she liked someone else, although he didn't like her. She hoped he would end up liking her. You don't know who she likes, do you?" Harry swallowed and shook his head. Bridgette made a note that she would rant on Ana for turning him down. Seamus groaned to himself and stormed off.

"Now's your chance to ask Ana out…" Manny nudged. Harry sighed.

"Look! I love Bridgette! It would take a long time for me to lose my feelings for her!"

"Have you ever thought about maybe she doesn't like you back? Or that Ana may hate Bridgette for the rest of her life for stealing you? You don't want to ruin Bridgette's friendship, do you?" Ron asked. Harry began to get frustrated. Bridgette awaited his words, with tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "_Why am I so emotional today?_" She thought to herself.

"Look…I just want to be with Bridgette…I love her…" Harry said.

That knocked the wind right out of her. The tears began to spill. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? AND WHY TO _**HER**_?

With tears running down her face, she ran down the hall, gaining the attention of the three boys talking about her.

She could hear Harry sigh and call after her. She didn't stop to hear him or slow down to let him catch up. She just had to leave.

…

He kept chasing after her. He didn't know what all she heard, or why she was running. He thought he heard her crying…

He watched from behind her as she bumped into Ana and she stopped to say sorry. She looked up at him wcth her tear stained cheeks and sad, grief filled eye. I stopped running, hoping she would talk, but she ran away. I didn't have a choice.

"_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIKE _**ME**_?_" He began to yell at Ana. She looked at him with shock.

"how did you-" Ana was cut off.

"Ron told me…he heard another student talking about it. She had heard it from Draco!"

Ana seemed to be getting frustrated. "You know what? I cannot control my feelings…they are just…THERE! And Bridgette doesn't want you to like her…she said you are like a brother! She told me that herself!" she stormed away.

He stood there in shock. He had made the girl he likes cry and run away, unintentionally, and now, the girl that likes, or maybe now, liked him is mad at him.

"Look at Potter now…as he loses not one, but TWO women!" Draco laughs from behind the corner.

Harry turn to his laughing face and, with all his strength, slugged Draco in the nose. He landed on the floor, blood dripping from his nose. As much as his hand was hurting, his rage covered the pain with pleasure.

"Thanks for making my life hell…" He stated to the whimpering boy on the ground. He walked away, feeling prideful, but with a lose he had never hoped to feel.

* * *

**Bon Jour! Hope you all liked this chapter! Once I figured out what was going to happen next, all the words flowed.**

**Please Review!**

**~B-D of A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone, here is another fantabulous chapter! To write this down, it took me over a week! Steerpike Jennkings was begging to read it during the camp we were at! Well, finally, Steerpike Jennkings, You can read it...**

**Be sure to checkout both Steerpike Jennkings and Strider101 while you're at it! Both are great authors and two of my bestest friends! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ana, Bridgette, Hannah (not the one in the actually book, my own Hannah) Elida, Maria, Sam, Manny, David, Todd, Lauryn, and this plot of course!**

* * *

Ana was fuming as she found herself on her way back to the Common room. Draco! That prat! He was already making rumors about the love triangle.

She said the password and passed everyone who was in the room, even the kids that said "hi". But she just ignored them and climbed to her dormitory. She didn't know what to do, but she'd do something. She grabbed a brush and tried to comb her tangled hair, but easily got frustrated and chucked it at the wall. She breathed heavily, but calmed down and sighed, sitting down in confusion.

It took her a while to realize she wasn't alone in the room. A lump was lying under some sheets.

"I'm guessing you're frustrated." Elida's head pops out from under the covers. Ana smiled and ran a hair through her hair as much as she could before it got tangled like the brush. She frowned at her hair, before grabbing some untangling spray and retrieving her brush from the other side of the room. Elida chuckled.

As Ana untangled her curly hair, they talked.

"So I don't know what to do know…" Ana says after telling the whole story from what she saw…she was finally able to run her comb smoothly through, but she just began to braid it so her hands had something to do.

"You know, you are in quite a pickle, and I am terrible at advice, so if you could let me sleep, I'd be happy," Elida said, yawning. She then dived under the covers again.

Ana sat there on her bed and traced little circles on her soft comforter with her index finger.

She got up and began to pace around the room, wonder what she would do. She made a mental list of many possibilities and looked over possible outcomes as well. When one possibility had a bad outcome, she crossed it off her mental list. Then she focused on one.

"I've got to find her…." Ana says quietly to herself, although it was loud enough that Elida could possibly hear it, and she knew that because she barely caught her saying "good luck with that" as she bolted from the room.

She ran down the stairs to the common room, asking people if they had seen Bridgette.

"No, but I heard she was running away crying and someone was chasing her," Maria said, turning her head away from Manny, who was frantic about how to ask Lauryn to Hogsmeade.

"Well, I know that, she ran into me…" Ana replied, sighing.

"Oh…really?" Maria continued, interested about the incident. "So you know who was chasing her?"

"I do, but I'd rather not say…" Ana whispered quietly for only the three to hear, and she prayed that Manny wouldn't tell her either.

"Oh, shame…Do you know Manny?" Fear arose in Ana. She put on her best pleading look and shook her head at him. He glanced at her pleading state and sighed.

"No, I don't. I know as much as you do." He finally said. Ana exhaled quietly and mouthed "thank you". He nodded.

When she left the common room, she made another list of her favorite spots. She would first check the library.

With a lantern at hand, she peered down the aisles of the library. But without any luck, she wasn't there.

Her next spot that she would check was inside the clock tower. When it rained or when the older classed went to Hogsmeade, the two first years would sit and talk, wondering what Hogsmeade was like. But after third year, things had changed for them. They hadn't been there in years. The two barely spoke often now that they were fifth years, but they had their moments.

Again, and making Ana more irritated that she was, Bridgette wasn't there.

She stood there, done with her list, and the icy air nipping at her cheeks and her reddish nose. She watched as her breath made the fog like appearance in the cold air.

"What about Hagrid's?" she asked herself. She had heard rumors of her walking down there.

She made up her mind to check.

She ran back to the common room and grabbed warm jackets and a scarf. When she got to the door, Harry stepped in front of her. She groaned.

"Go away." Ana said, trying to get past, but he blocked her path again.

"No." he said rudely. Ana stopped and gaped at him. "I wanted to apologize for earlier," he went on.

"Ok, I accept, now let me get to Hagrid's!"

"Why are you going to Hagrid's?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow **(A/N: I still can't do that!)**.

"Does it matter?" she asked, gritting her teeth in irritation.

He stared at her, expecting the answer, and eventually she cracked from the pressure and his unfading stare.

"Fine, I think Bridgette might be there…" she said sighing, pushing past him and walking off.

* * *

He turned toward her and watched her figure leaving. He had to agree she was pretty. Her dark hair was curly and her brown eyes made her tan skin look radiant. He tried to shake off the image and think of Bridgette's image but just couldn't. He walked after her.

"Can I come with you?" he asked from behind her. She stopped and turned around to look at him. She looked him from head to toe briefly and sighed.

"I don't think she'll be too happy about that…" Ana said, some color draining from her face as she imagined Bridgette ending the friendship.

Sensing her distress, he said "Don't worry, I will just "follow" you and I will say that you had no interest in taking me anyway.

She was hesitant, watching him with a concerned look and eventually nodded.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Harry…" she said, not taking her eyes off his.

He smiled and hugged her, "thanks…". He could feel her tense body react to his sudden action, but it eventually relaxed and she hugged him back.

She let go so no one would think anything was going on and they left the room with each other.

* * *

They walked in silence to Hagrid's. The only thing they could hear was the wind.

"Harry! Ana! What 're you two doin' 'ere? He asked when he found the two at his doow.

Ana spoke. "Have you seem Bridgette? We need to talk to her…" she told her, biting her lip with hope.

"Actually, she was 'ere just a'bit ago. She told me tha' she needed some time ta think, so I let 'er go to 'er usual spot in the woods. Made sure she was safe though," he said, inviting them in.

They waited as he pulled up a rug which held a trap door underneath it. When he pulled it up, a couple bats flew out, making them crouch in cover.

"Be 'areful, you two," he said.

"Thanks," Harry said and he jumped down. Ana thanked him as well and Harry supported her waist with his hands as she hopped down. He liked the way they were close. He could feel the warmth radiating off her and he liked it.

He let go and got out his wand. "Lumous." The light illuminated a tunnel.

"Well, let's go!" she said and she began to walk. Harry frowned from the loss of her warmth.

Harry was quiet most of the time, his eyes solemn and sad.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do…" he whispered after a couple minutes.

"What do you mean?" her voice was soft and gentle, truly curious and affectionate toward him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you,"

"Then, why not?"

"I don't think you–"

"Harry," Ana tried to interrupt him.

"I mean you'd probably hate me," he said.

"Ha-rry…" she said with gritted teeth.

"It's just–"

"HARRY!"

"What?!" he yelled.

His voice echoed throughout the tunnel. They had stopped to look at each other.

"I will never hate you…" she whispered. "It's impossible to…"

He sighed and they walked again. His wand, lighting the tunnel. It was cold and humid. Ana felt her cheeks become rosy and she waited for him to answer.

"It's just…my friends keep pushing me toward you, but I've liked Bridgette for a long time…" he said. Ana kept quiet. "So I don't know what to do…"

"She thought about it.

"Do whatever your heart wants…" she said, before walking a bit faster…

"ok…" he said with some hurt inside him…he thought he could here the sound of depression in her voice.

They got to the tunnel and a ladder let to the middle of the forest.

They looked around. The air was stuffy with fog. The trees were bare and the lake was frozen. A figure sat on a log by the ice. Harry put away his wand.

Ana took a step forward, knowing that the tangled brown hair was Bridgette's. Her foot made a crunching sound in the snow, causing Bridgette to whip around, pointing her wand at them both.

She looked at Ana with sad eyes and tear stained cheeks, but they held anger when she looked at Harry…

"Bridgette…" he said, stepping forward.

"No! Not. A. Word. From. You…" Bridgette yelled.

"Listen to him for a second!" Ana pleaded.

"Why did you bring him?!" she yelled.

"She didn't! She caught me following her in the tunnel when I tripped!" Harry covered Ana. Ana smiled in her head, thankful that he had kept his promise.

She stood there, tears filling falling. Harry walked up to her.

"Listen…"

"No!"

"Please hear me out!" he pleaded. She didn't interject. "Personally, I didn't want you to hear that…I'm still figuring things out…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I don't want you to like me…" she whispered.

"And I understand." He leaned in toward her. And so quietly so Ana couldn't hear, he whispered, "I'll even try to get together with Ana, I have a small thing for her…Ron was right when she was pretty and caring…but so are you…" Bridgette smiled and whispered "thanks" before chuckling to herself.

"What did he say?" Ana asked. Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Harry!" He laughed but his smile began to fade a bit when he saw something creeping behind Ana.

"Harry? Please…" Ana begged. Bridgette crept up and hid Harry, seeing what Harry saw.

"Harry?" Ana asked, scared at the panic on their faces and the fact that Harry had pulled out his wand. She began to turn and Harry shouted "Lumous!"

The wand lit up, but its piercing screech made them shrink to their knees, clutching their ears in pain. Harry felt the pressure in his hear and when it stopped he could barely open his eyes enough to see the leathery creature in chains and a group of people in black robes pulling an unconscious Bridgette and Ana away over their shoulders. He soon felt a sharp pain to the back of his neck and blacked out to a warm sticky liquid dripping off his head…

* * *

**Ooh! Major cliff hanger! Did you like it? I hope you did! I will have the next chapter up if I get 10 reviews. It's already written, so I better get some feedback! Please? I am PLEADING to know how I am doing!**

**Thanks y'all!**

**B-D of A**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
